Son of Poseidon shall drown
by Tantei-Otaku-kun
Summary: Falling from the ice, Son of Neptune shall drown. Ella's prophecy always bothers Percy, even Frank and Hazel told Percy that the prophecy is incomplete, but he knew that something is wrong. Rated T for major character death. You have been warned this story will make you cry!
1. Fallen to the Ice

I don't own Percy Jackson, it's rightfully belong to Rick.

 _Falling from the ice, Son of Neptune shall drown_. Ella's prophecy always bothers Percy even Frank and Hazel told Percy that the prophecy is incomplete, but he knew that something is wrong.

Percy is going on a the date with his smart-ass girlfriend, Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Percy Jackson is a son of Poseidon and the Crowned Prince of the Sea. He cannot even waited to go on the ice along with his Wise Girl.

"Percy...Do you think this is a good idea?" Annabeth asked, looking quite concerned.

Percy shrugged.

"I just check the water temperature last night, it like negative thirty one." Percy said. "Beside the ice can't break when the water is _super_ frozen when the temperature is negative thirty one."

Annabeth nodded slowly, but still look very uneasy. "I suppose that your right, Seaweed Brain."

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand to bring her to the ice to skate.

"S-Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth yelled playfully.

Percy laughed.

"Fear not I, Percy Jackson the Crowned Prince of the Sea, will protect you!" Percy said dramatically.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled.

Suddenly the ice cracked and Percy realized right away and only a millisecond later Percy pushes Annabeth away from the ice. The ice shattered and Percy took one last look at Annabeth's expression and he said with his final words to Annabeth:

"Wise Girl." And then he fall from the ice.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed and running over to the broken ice, but somehow the ice rebuilt themself fast after Percy fell.

Percy POV

I tried to reach the surface, but somehow the dark abyss of the sea pulling me down from reaching the surface. I noticed that Annabeth is pounding the ice with her bare hands, but it's won't break, it's seemed like the ice is made of steel. She seems telling me something...That I cannot read.

Hey...I'm the son of a Poseidon, I cannot drown...

 _Dad...Poseidon...Please...Answer me...I_ pried to my father, but their is no answer.

 _I see...So, it's my destiny to drown into the bottom of lifeless sea?_ I thought and slowly losing my conscious.

I begin to drowning into the bottom of sea, I kept drowning further and further into the abyss until it threatens to swallow me whole.

 _Dad...Mom...Paul...Wise Girl...Everyone...Thanks you for everything..._ I left my final thought before my last breath.

I take my last breath with a small smile on my face until my body drowned and slowly drifted away into the bottom of the ocean.

Want more? Please reviews and no flames! :D


	2. Olympians react to Percy Jackson Death

I don't own Percy Jackson, It's rightfully belong to Rick.

Poseidon heard his son prying his life. Poseidon tried to save him, but an unknown power blocked him from saving his own son from drowning. Yes, you heard that, his son was drowning. He is Poseidon's son, he cannot even drown.

Poseidon clutched his trident tighter that his knuckles turn white. He felt his son drowned and left this world to Hades.

"Poseidon...?" Zeus asked, looking concerned at his brother's pale face.

Hades look at his brother with a pitiful look.

"M-my son..." Poseidon muttered with his tears are falling from his eyes. He haven't cried for millennia of years...But he have the right to cry, because he have lost his favorite son that he ever had in sixty years, since World War Two.

Zeus and, so others (expect for Hades) grew worried.

"Your son, Poseidon?" Athena asked. She may be the rivalry of the Poseidon, but she do care for him. "What happened?"

Poseidon moaned mournfully as his hair grew grey like he is facing the middle age already.

"He drowned." Poseidon said weakly and then collapsed on his throne.

Only a millisecond later the Olympians stunned in shock/horror at the news.

"What?!" Zeus asked incredulously. "He's your son! He cannot drown!" Zeus may be a king of Gods, but he secretly have a heart for his family. He loved his nephew, even he turned down godhood twice!

Aphrodite look at ground with horror in her eyes. She felt the huge heart break, she never felt this since Romeo and Juliet tragedy. She started to cry at her fallen OTP of Percabeth.

Apollo gaped in shock. The legendary Savior of the Olympus drowned. Impossible! He defeated Kronos and the Mother of Earth even a God of War! Apollo thought that he is going to live forever until he die of old age.

Athena narrowed her eyes. She may disapproved their relationship, but she never despise Percy Jackson.

Artemis look at her bow and remembering all the Percy Jackson done for her, when she got kidnapped by that accursed titan, Atlas, and he sacrificed his life to carry the sky on his shoulders. He give a huge respect at her hunters and herself unlike Apollo or any other males on Earth. Artemis swore in the River Styx that she will find this monster and hunted it down.

The thunder boomed as sealing the oath.

Ares look dumbfounded at the news. He should be jumping in joy and laughing at his death right now, but something tell him that he won't be the same again.

Hermes look crestfallen and look like a little boy's dream got crushed into pieces.

Hera felt so overwhelmed by guilt. She was the one who erased Percy's memories. Some of his memories were lost and won't be discovered again. Everyone hated her for that. She tried to tell them the reasons why, but no one believed her, even her husband. Everyone think she is a manipulative and a selfish woman, but they're wrong. She was doing it to protect her family from Gaea. After the Giant War, Percy believed her and forgive her for what she had done. Hera promised to herself that he will be noticed recognized as a Savior of Olympus and will have a statue of him.

Hestia look at the hearth sadly and remembering that Percy Jackson give her a throne back. She is eternally grateful for that and respected him for his kindness and loyalty.

"I will make sure that he will be in Elysium." Hades whispered.

The Savior of Olympus is dead by drowning into the ocean.


End file.
